Bodyguard
by DestroyerOfHappiness
Summary: Set after the end of Episode 3 of the BBC series Bodyguard. Mostly Oneshots. David goes to visit Julia in hospital after the bomb explosion at her speech. And what happens in there lives after that. Not from 1992 movie but no options for new series.


David sat in the waiting room for what felt like several days. Never able to get comfortable. Never able to slow his thoughts. The sun was rising once again when a woman came out to find him.

"Excuse me, is there any news for Ju- the Home Secretary?" He jumped up, recognising the woman from earlier, knowing she'd have information for him. If there was any, that is.

"Sir, please calm down." The woman flinched at his raised voice, knowing fine well he probably didn't even realise just how loud his voice was.

"Sorry. I'm sorry, please. Is there any news?" He pleaded with the woman, who simply nodded her head for him to follow.

He followed her through different hallways and rooms. Each one had a different person, some were healthy and talking. Others looked like human corpses, only able to breathe thanks to machines. He prayed Julia was not the latter, he wishes she was up and talking. Smiling and laughing, he would walk in and see her. Her eyes sparkling. She'd hesitate until someone let them be alone for a moment before greeting him properly. He'd hug her until the sun went back down and they would sit and talk. It would be meaningless talk, nothing specific. Just as long as it was the two of them. But David knew the drill. He knew that, that was all impossible with the injuries she sustained. There was more chance of her being dead. Not that, that was a thought he welcomed.

"Okay, is this him?" David looked forward, a Doctor in scrubs was standing before him.

"Yes, this is David Budd, the Home Secretary's P.P.O. He was the one that ran to save her."

"Me and Kim. She went as well. Kim helped too." David jumped in, not prepared to take all the credit. She deserved it too. Whether it was good or bad feedback they received didn't matter, he wouldn't forget Kim.

"Yes, anyway, I spoke with the doctors and they have agreed to speak with you as there is no family present. You also have a right to know, considering the circumstances." She moved back, but David was quick to stop her.

"Hold on, what do you mean circumstances?"

"Well, you were her P.P.O for this specific incident and others. I assume there is a friendship there by now, apologies if I am wrong. I just made an assumption, you would have struck up some kind of bond. Not meaning inappropriately of course, but anyway. I just presumed you deserved to know." She smiled kindly at him, David nodding his head in return before turning back to the doctor.

"Okay, so she sustained very serious injuries. Her head gash was luckily not deep enough to cause damage, but there was a lot of internal bruising to her stomach and ribs. Luckily she did pull through, however that does not mean this is now an easy road. For either of you. We are hoping she will wake up within the next few hours, we cannot say specifically when though. She is breathing on her own so we would hope sooner rather than later. It's important you remember we cannot guarantee- "

"You canny guarantee she'll wake up and be the same she was. I know. I've heard all this before." He cut in, but the doctor stood silent.

"Yes, sir, we cannot guarantee she will be the same if she wakes up. Now I must warn you, what you are about to see won't be pretty. It won't be the Home Secretary you know. If she wakes up ensure to stay calm and quiet, there's a possibility she won't have a clue what is happening and where she is. Are you sure you are ready to see her? It is understandable if you feel you can't" David nodded impatiently, ready to push the man out the way to get to where he needed. The doctor walked a few doors down to a wooden door with a slit window. He walked away, leaving David outside the private room. He hovered for several minutes before finally looking up, feeling his stomach turn.

Julia lay on the bed, hooked up to different machines. Bruising covered most of the visible parts of her body. Her right eye was swollen slightly, but her head wound had been covered up with a small patch on her forehead. He looked over her fragile body, padding covering her abdomen where most of the surgery had taken place. Pushing the door open, the squeaking of the hinges and beeping of the machines were deafening compared to the silence he was expecting. Her small breaths were barely audible as he made his way over to the bed.

"Hello, mam" David smiled shakily, pulling the plush seat closer. This cream chair squeaked as he sat down, filling more silence. David sat for several minutes, unsure of what to say. He wasn't even sure if she could hear him. If she would have any clue he was ever there. It was then he felt the familiar sting in the back of his eyes. Tears began tumbling down his cheeks, burning their path down his face.

"I'm so, so sorry, love. I tried to get to you. I did." His head dropping to where his hand was holding hers. Her nails stained with blood and residue, his tears wetting her purpled skin.

"I will find them. I will find the bastards that did this, I promise. Please make it through. Please. You can make it." David held her hand there for close to an hour, sobbing quietly. He soon heard the door squeak open, a short grey haired woman walking in.

"Oh my apologies they didn't tell me someone was in here." The woman smiled, crossing over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, mam, I'll leave if you would like some time." He went to get up but her mother pushed him down slightly.

"No, no you stay too. She'll be happy to see you when she's awake. Dave, right?" She sat in the chair on the other side of Julia's bed, holding onto her other hand. David noticed how she paused for a minute, taking in the sight of her hurt child.

"Yes, mam. I'm sorry the Home Secretary never mentioned your name to me." He looked up, still grasping onto her hand.

"Margaret. Don't worry, you don't have to use big H.S words. I know you two were close." David sat upright not sure what to think of what had just been said.

"Sorry?"

"You were friends I mean, she mentioned your name once when I called. Said how you had been rather nice despite her being rude. And I know my daughter, she doesn't mention just anyone to me." The older woman smiled a small smile, her eyes giving away her sadness.

"Oh well yes, I suppose we have become close since I started working for her. She's an intelligent woman. Very intelligent." David smiled, feeling extremely awkward with the older woman. He knew no one else knew of their secret affair, so didn't want to give more away than necessary.

"I am not well myself. So I cannot stay long. My personal nurse, Danielle, she doesn't let me out for long periods of time alone. I need to be back in an hour or so" ,she nodded sadly before continuing, "I don't think I could cope seeing her like this for more than that anyway."

"Right, of course. I can give you alone time if you like. Run and grab you a coffee?" He offered, despite not wanting to leave Julia's side.

"No, you're quite alright dear. I can't have the caffeine. You know, it isn't my place to say but my daughter spoke highly of you."

"She did?"

"I may have held back slightly before, when letting on the amount she said about you. Last I spoke to her was several days ago, she was in the office. But I could hear the way she spoke of you, she likes you very much. Whether it's platonic or otherwise is not for me to say, but know she is fond of you."

David sat up more now, acutely aware of the situation this could put both him and Julia in. But before he could respond, the doctor came back in. Asking to speak with her mother.

"Yes of course, can I ask what it is about?" She went to stand, gently placing Julia's hand onto her stomach.

"It is to discuss further treatment and her medical history. Just to get more information. You don't mind?" He watched as the Margaret placed a soft kiss to her daughters hair before following the doctor out without another word.

Julia's mother was outside for quite sometime, David could hear faint talking but he was more focused on Julia than anyone else. He studied her face for several minutes, parts of her hair sitting over her forehead. He looked down her neck, where black residue sat grimly on her skin. His fingers traced down her face, gently brushing hair away, and along her shoulder to her arm. He rested his head back down onto their hands intertwined. Quickly letting himself slip into the darkness of sleep.


End file.
